It is expected that the countries of Europe will soon begin enforcing the IEC-555 standard requiring limits on the harmonic current drawn by electrical equipment power supplies connected to a utility line. A conventional apparatus for achieving this standard can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,929 to Williams. The Williams reference uses a bridge rectifier followed by a boost circuit which assures that the current is sinusoidal and synchronized to the sinusoidal voltage. Thus, virtual unity power factor is obtained and harmonic currents are minimized.